


Stupid Door 愚かな扉

by chekday



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, apologies if you end up throwing your phone across the room out of frustration, nobunari is a saint, second fic of these babes, shoma is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekday/pseuds/chekday
Summary: Shoma swears he’s not in love with him or anything.It’s just that… Yuzuru has a cute face, and if you were to pay him to kiss it, he probably would.But, yeah. He’s not in love.Obviously.





	Stupid Door 愚かな扉

Shoma hates doors. 

Granted, doors were very helpful devices. They maintained ventilation in the house, contained and conserved lighting and sound, and they played a pretty helpful role in terms of security. (i.e. every time Itsuki tried to barge into his room without warning) 

But doors were probably the worst thing to ever happen to Shoma. 

Why? You may ask. 

Because that’s where he always fucked up the most. 

 

Like today. 

Yuzuru Hanyu was the cutest Sophomore in Shoma’s high school. Which was stupid. Mostly because love was stupid, and Shoma had been convinced at the time that love was just a waste of time in general. 

Except wait, this wasn’t love. It was _lust._ Ha. Shoma had snickered stupidly at the time, love was the last thing he had to worry about right now. All he needed to do was study, remind Itsuki how stupid he was, and laugh at Nobunari’s dumb jokes. Easy. 

He held the door for Yuzuru once. He remembered seeing how surprised the boy had looked when he did. He had sent him a sweet smile, along with a polite _Arigatōgozaimashita_ towards him. 

His smile was actually really cute, but Shoma had reminded himself not to let it get to him. He didn’t have the time. 

“Look Shoma,” His friend Nobunari said, tugging on the boy. 

Shoma sighs as he looked up. He was busy working for his group science project that would be due next week. 

“It’s your boyfriend~” He grins. 

“Shut up, Nobunari.” Shoma frowned, as he went back to working, Nobunari letting out a carefree laugh, causing everyone in the library to shush him.  
“No need to be so uptight, Shoma-chan.” Nobunari grinned, “I know you have the hots for Mr. 100 Watt Smile over there.”  
“No I don’t.” he groaned.  
“See?” Nobunari said, “I didn’t even say his name but you already knew who I was talking about…” 

Shoma frowned as he buried his head into his arms - for a guy as annoying and dumb as Nobunari, he was actually pretty smart when it came to people and whatnot. 

“Shoma~” Nobunari suddenly smiled, sending the other a cheeky grin, “It’s ok to let your true feelings out, you know. You guys would really make a cute couple, now that I think about it, you’re short, he’s tall-” 

Shoma snorts. “Great reasons.” 

“I wasn’t finished!” Nobunari grinned, “I mean, He’s loud, you’re quiet. He’s outgoing, you’re shy-”  
“Essentially the same thing.” Shoma frowned.  
“Could you just let me finish?” Nobunari pouted, to which Shoma snorted. Nobunari was one of the very few people how could actually make the mild mannered boy laugh.  
“Go ahead.” He shrugged.  
“A-and…” He suddenly pauses, “You’re like the Yin to his Yang.” he says finally. 

Shoma raises an eyebrow, “The Yin to his Yang? That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve heard you say all week." He scoffs, "And last week you said to Mayu, _Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?_ ”

“I still don’t get why she won’t swoon. I mean, isn’t that the most romantic thing you’ve ever heard?” Nobunari said.  
“It’s the most corniest thing I’ve ever heard, I’ll tell you that.” Shoma said, finishing his sentence.  
“I’m going to marry her someday.” Nobunari suddenly said, as he rested his head against his hand dreamily.  
“Uh huh.” Shoma nodded. 

While he did admit that love was time-consuming and overall led to nowhere, he did root for it when it came to his friends and family like Nobunari. 

After all, he was a nice guy, and nice guys deserved happy endings. 

“And you’ll be best man along with your husband, Mr. Per-fucking-fection over there.” He grins.  
“Thanks, but I don’t think that’s how it works.” Shoma replied.  
“C’mon, Shoma. At least say it.” Nobunari suddenly leans in, that way, Yuzuru who was just a few tables down wouldn’t hear them. “You think Yuzuru Hanyu is cute.” 

“I mean, he does have a nice smile….” Shoma admitted. 

“Ha!” Nobunari suddenly exclaimed, shit-eating grin face and all. “Boy crush, boy crush, boy crush~” 

Shoma sighs, as he buries his face in his hoodie once more. 

What had he done in his past life to deserve this? 

 

Shoma swears he’s not in love with him or anything. 

It’s just that… Yuzuru has a cute face, and if you were to pay him to kiss it, he probably would. 

But, yeah. He’s not in love. 

Obviously. 

“There’s no point in denying it at this point.” Nobunari said, “It’s so obvious.”  
“I don’t like him.”  
“Then why do you keep glancing up at him every time I talk to you?”  
“I…” Shoma falters, making Nobunari giggle.  
“Aish, Shoma, give it up. You’re in love!”  
“Just because I think he’s cute doesn’t mean I love him.” Shoma said. God, was he really that transparent?  
“So you admit it!”  
“Admit what?”  
“You think he’s cute!” 

Shoma can’t really lie that long to people he’s known for a while. 

So he puts his pencil down, turning to the boy. 

“Fine.” He frowns, letting out a breath. “I think Yuzuru Hanyu’s cute.”  
“HA! See! I told you-”  
“But just because he’s cute doesn’t mean I like him.” Shoma repeats once more.  
“Aish, Shoma. You’re such a tsundere~” Nobunari grinned, “You know it always starts off with one thinking the other’s cute? Then you actually meet him, realize how amazing he is and how compatible you two are, and then you’ll get married and adopt a little girl...” 

“That’s… oddly specific.” Shoma said, “Do you think about these kinds of things a lot, Nobunari?” He grinned.  
“Hey, hey. I see where you’re hinting at.” Nobunari frowned, “I’m not a creep or anything, I’m just looking out for you two.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Don’t _Uh-huh_ your elders, Shoma!” Nobunari frowned, as he pretended to smack the boy, only to ruffle his hair, something Shoma hated.

Shoma chuckles, only for it to cease quickly as the librarian came over to their table. 

“Please keep your voices down.” The librarian says sternly. “Otherwise I’ll have to kick you two out.”  
“ _Mōshiwakearimasenga sensei._ ” The two apologized, only for Shoma to nudge Nobunari later.  
“Told you… you need to work on controlling your volume.” Shoma hissed.  
“Oh, relax. That was the most alive I’ve seen you all day.” Nobunari hissed back. It seemed like that boy was incapable of whispering.  
“Rude.” Shoma snorts.  
“Rude, but honest.” Nobunari shrugged, as he suddenly leaned back into his seat.  
“Tell me again why I keep bringing you to the library with me every lunch to study?” Shoma asks.  
“So you can keep gawking at your future boyfriend.” Nobunari said, “Also because we share like, half our classes together.” 

Shoma just lets out another sigh, sending one last glance towards Yuzuru. 

Okay. So maybe he was a little bit in love. 

 

Months pass, and the fact that Shoma and Yuzuru aren’t together yet weirds Nobunari out. 

“Guess what?” Nobunari says, as he drops his backpack lazily on the ground.  
“What.” Shoma asks as he continues to write his essay. He had English next period.  
“Mayu said yes.”  
Shoma stops writing, suddenly looking up to the boy. “To the dance?”  
“Yep.” Nobunari smiles.  
“No shit?”  
“Shit.”  
“Holy _shit._ ” Shoma suddenly says, jaw dropping.  
“You owe me 20000 Yen.” Nobunari laughs, Shoma looking astounded.  
“We betted on 15000!”  
“5000 more for cursing.” Nobunari said.  
“What?!”  
“Boys!” The librarian suddenly exclaimed, looking at the two loud boys.  
“ _Mōshiwakearimasenga sensei…_ ” The two droned once more as Shoma begrudgingly threw to the boy his earnings.  
“Thank you.” Nobunari thanked quietly, as he put it in his front pocket. “Now we need to set you up with Prince Charming over there.” he said gesturing over to a quiet Yuzuru studying.  
“Absolutely not.”  
“C’mon! It’ll be great!” He said, “Double dating. It’s a win-win. I get my princess, you get your prince.”  
“No.”  
“I’ll give you your Yen back.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Really? It’s the money that interests you?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re a monster.”  
“I know.”  
“So how are we going to do this?” Nobunari thinks as he rubs his chin.  
“What do you mean _we-_ ”  
He snaps his fingers, another one of his infamous shit-eating grins beginning to grow on his face. “I’ve got it.” He says smugly.  
“Oh god.” Shoma frowns, already beginning to rub his temple. 

Suddenly Nobunari stands up from his seat, heading over to the handsome Sophomore. Red flags beginning to wave quickly in the boy’s brain, with loud sirens wailing in the background. 

They’re talking. They’re _talking._

And Shoma’s losing his goddamn mind. 

Yuzuru laughs, glancing at him for only a second, as Nobunari continues to talk to him quite animatedly. Meanwhile, Shoma wants to melt into a puddle of awkwardness and regret. 

 

“What did you do?” He said, wide eyed as Nobunari came back to their table, smirking just as the Sophomore was.  
“Why so interested Mr. Single?” Nobunari cackles, nudging the other playfully, “I’ve just rejuvenated your pitiful single life. Free of charge.”  
“How is it free of charge if I’m just paying with embarrassment and my non-existent love life instead?!” Shoma whined, suddenly calming for a second, “Also _rejuvenated?_ My vocabulary is really starting to get to you.” He said.  
“Aish, Shoma. You’re cute, you know.” Nobunari said, “Hopefully that cuteness will do well for you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, about that. What’s going to happen tomorrow?”  
“Secret.” Nobunari says, a thin finger against his lips as he bursts into laughter once more. 

The librarian is about to shush him again until the bell rings, “C’mon, let’s go before we end up apologizing to the Librarian for being too loud again.” He said as the two quickly began to pack their things. Shoma sneaking one last blissful look at the attractive Sophomore before the librarian’s after them again for Nobunari laughing too loud. 

.  
.  
. 

Friday. 12:30. Lunchtime. Library. 

“Hey, so I need to use the bathroom-”  
“Nope.” 

Shoma pouts. 

“I think I have a fever, my face feels quite warm.”  
“It’s called Blushing. It’s the physiological occurrence of temporary redness on the face as an emotional response. Usually happens when you see someone attractive.”  
“Physiological?” _Holy shit six syllables?_ “Jesus, you’re really well-educated on this type of thing, aren’t you?” Shoma said.  
“I’m a nerd for love, what can I say?”  
“Uh-huh. Wish you could be a nerd for math too so I wouldn’t have to tutor you.” Shoma replied, rolling his eyes.  
“Ha-ha, very funny. Oh look! We’re here.” Nobunari smiled, as they began to walk on the steps of their school library. Only to see Yuzuru Hanyu, the handsome Sophomore smiling at him. 

He’s not sure if this is part of the plan or not, but Yuzuru’s holding the door for him. The same door Shoma had held for him months ago. 

And you’d _think._ You’d think that Shoma would, in turn, send him a sweet smile, along with a polite _Arigatōgozaimashita_ towards him. 

But _nope._ Because Shoma-fucking-Uno is not that smooth, or… normal for that matter. 

What he does next makes Nobunari slap himself in the face, and makes Yuzuru’s 100 watt smile falter just a bit. 

Shoma-goddamn-Uno, amidst all his stupidity and awkwardness, goes through the other door. 

.  
.  
. 

_mOthER **fUCKER.**_

 

He walks past the table he and Nobunari usually sit at, instead heading straight to the table in the back of the library, in the corner where all the dusty books sat. He sighs, burying his head into sleeves. 

He’s going to be here awhile, just mulling over the fact that Yuzuru Hanyu’s million yen smile won’t be around him for much longer. 

“ _Kuso..._ Why am I like this…” He murmured to himself, banging his head against the table in frustration. 

.  
.  
. 

Suddenly: 

“I can’t be here for too long, otherwise my asthma will start to act up.” 

Shoma jolts up, looking to see Yuzuru leaning against the wall near the sad creaky table Shoma was sitting at. 

“May I join you?”  
“I, uh… are you sure?” 

_“Hopefully that cuteness will do well for you tomorrow.”_

Yuzuru just laughs with an amused look on his eyes. 

“You’re cute, you know.” Yuzuru said, as he sat next to him, tinkering with his cuffs of his uniform. “What are you, a freshman?”  
“Uh, yeah.” Shoma nodded dumbly. God, all of this was so stupid. He just wanted to play video games with his neighbor Keiji and sob about everything.  
“No wonder.” Yuzuru laughed.  
“So… you have asthma?” Shoma asked quietly.  
“Yep.” The other nodded.  
“That sucks.” Shoma replied, only to widen his eyes later as he suddenly realized how insensitive that was. “Oh god, I mean-”

Thankfully, Yuzuru just chuckles instead. “It’s fine. It does suck.” He shrugs. 

“So asthma… does that mean you get out of P.E? Do you get to skip runs?” Shoma asked curiously.  
“Sometimes.” Yuzuru suddenly smiled, “Sometimes, if we have a sub, I’ll skip entire classes of P.E. just by telling them I have asthma.”  
“Wicked.” Shoma said, eyes wide. “I didn’t know I liked bad boys.” He laughed.  
“I know right? I’m so badass.” Yuzuru smirked.  
“But…” Shoma frowned, “You’re so fit. How?”  
“Well, uh… I skate.” Yuzuru replied.  
“Skate?” Shoma said, scrunching his nose, “Like, _roller skate?_ ”  
“Nah.” Yuzuru says, “I figure skate.”  
“Like on ice?”  
“Right.”  
“ _Really?_ ” Shoma never really paid attention to the olympics that much. After all, he found sports to be quite dull. Figure skating was pretty though. “Why Ice Skating, though?”  
“I don’t know. It just made the most sense. It’s harder to find dust or pollen in ice rinks.” He shrugs.  
“Are you trying out for the olympics?”  
“Well that’s the goal.” Yuzuru smiled. “But right now there’s still a ton of things I need to work on.” 

“Mm.” Shoma nods. So you’re an ice skater.” He says.  
“I’m an ice skater.” the elder nodded back. 

Shoma grins. 

“No wonder, it explains the hot figure.” 

Yuzuru just laughs, “You’re skating on thin ice with that pickup line.” 

And it was at that moment when Shoma realized, that he was indeed in love with Yuzuru Hanyu.

**Author's Note:**

> based off real life events (lol) ^^ This was too fun to write honestly
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](https://lovelyhanyu.tumblr.com/) i need more figure skating friends ;-;


End file.
